Talk:Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist)
Believe it or not but this talk page has an archive (just to make things more convenient to us all) Flag Woulden't it be nice to have a flag that your supporters could wave around and cheer with, hope you like it.0-Sunkist- 21:54, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Communist Indiana? 12:32, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::It is kind off showy and very related to Indiana indeed. I'll give it a think. 15:20, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I think is isn't something we need, ideology goes before symbolism, that's what i think. Jon THE DUDE Johnson 15:58, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Now-a-days people don't care much for ideologoy, but names and symbolism, i flag wouldn't hurt. Marcus Villanova WLP 17:17, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Anyone heard of the 5 principles of vexillology? Semyon E. Breyev 18:46, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It wouldn't hurt, though i am a man of ideology and not of symbolism, (but hey symbolism is important, it's the only way to be unique) but in politics, i think meaning should be first symbolism second Jon THE DUDE Johnson 21:23, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::@Jon: meaning is constructed through symbolism; every word is a symbolic representation in itself. But I know what you mean, people shouldn't get carried away by the package - it's the content that matters! 07:13, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Off course, the dude is always correct :p your being very undude here Jon THE DUDE Johnson 08:18, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::That is because I'm not the Dude. 08:20, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Let me guess: you fellows are constantly referring to Lebowski? :;)) Martha Van Ghent 09:22, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yep Jon THE DUDE Johnson 09:28, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::I haven't actually seen it, but there's a YouTube extract featuring all the mentionings of "Dude", really funny. Martha Van Ghent 09:29, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::He's not the real dude, i, on the contrary, am Jon THE DUDE Johnson 09:35, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Indeed it is, y'all have the Mall sign as Indianapolis-s-s flag.--Sunkist- 20:40, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : Okay let's clarify - The Indinapolis flag looks like the The Mall Flag that looks like this, A city having a flag like that is okay, but since the flag your suggesting looks like the Mall flag it prob won't be approved, but still communistist need a flag! Maybe the Soviet Union Flag? It's Red and simple! Marcus Villanova WLP 21:28, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::We don't need a personal flag marcus, we are communist ideologists, and ideal is our 'flag' :p Jon THE DUDE Johnson 21:30, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Ha well put, but don't you always imagine flag waving commies! I love those kind, marching do crazy shit... and I don't mean Nazis those are dirty people! Marcus Villanova WLP 22:00, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Just Like a Waving Flag! Marcus Villanova WLP 22:26, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::I know the people and i love them, but i rather think we could use a flag with the party logo then a 'communist flag' (nice flag though) Jon THE DUDE Johnson 05:49, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Nah it's alright if you don't use your flag, i do perfer Modern Commies than Old Commies! Marcus Villanova WLP 16:16, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thank you all for your input. I myself made a logo-to-flag design people can wave with at rallies. If you fancy to bring your own attributes like KGB-jackets, Mao-masks or second hand Lenin statues feel free to do so. I however don't think a majority of the party members supports the official adoption of signs next to our party logo. 07:46, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Thanks for the support here yuri, nice flag JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 10:46, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I like yuri's Logo-to-flag, mine was kinda-like a RUssian Battle Flag! Marcus Villanova WLP 23:03, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It reminds me of the Soviet naval flag. 06:28, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It is! ! Marcus Villanova WLP 14:29, September 6, 2010 (UTC) State Elections Jon and I already had some conversations on our campaign and strategy for the upcoming elections. To expand the discussion I created the Election Strategy Board. All members are free to contribute. 06:20, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :I have seen the strategy board and think its great. Also, comrades, feel free to check for the speakers corner and react to my latest speech I posted on there. You see, I noticed my last speech had some flaws and Marcus even went as far as to suggest I was refering to the IGP with the loyalty and strength-part and the fact I said I was a patriot. Of course, dear members of the party, this was never my intention. Therefore please read my latest speech (the longest campaign speech so far, by the way) and comment to it. Thank you, BastardRoyale 11:21, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::It is never easy for us commies to balance between the authoritarian past and the progressive future. I'm sure we all understand. 14:26, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry BR it was more of a JK. Election Strategey board? Walden inspired? Marcus Villanova WLP 14:28, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sort of. Jon and I discussed a lot IRL but we really wanted to get everyone involved. 14:29, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Cool...off topic onnly two active members live in Oceana how does that play out? Marcus Villanova WLP 14:31, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That's a problem: two candidates (at best) and only two votes. Even if they agree to vote for just one of them they don't make the three-vote minimum. Maybe I'll move over there so we at least can have one guy elected. 14:34, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yes i might sadly leave Kings for Oceana,Or TV for Oceana? Marcus Villanova WLP 14:35, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I suppose most people will move, I live in Kings three times which is rather silly. We should spread our votes to give everyone a chance. (Shame on me) 14:36, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Always Good to diversify. Nah, I 'll Stay on peace Island but From TV to East Hills? Marcus Villanova WLP 14:38, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :A possibility. I will have to choose between my residences in Newhaven (2) or the one in Beaverwick. Not an easy choice to me! 14:40, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Are we sure we can't write a law saying we can have two houses in each state? ! Well with me leaving that's TV's 5th Mayor in Three Years. ! Marcus Villanova WLP 14:42, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::You can even have three houses in one state (like me) but you can only vote once. That means that two of my votes can't go to candidates who need them (like in Oceana). 14:44, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I know I diverisifed - One vote in Clymene, One Vote in Kings, One Vote in Oceana! Marcus Villanova WLP 14:48, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Are you going to vote for me and Jon? 14:50, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Write In: Drabo Dooinan }... IDK well see. Marcus Villanova WLP 14:52, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::What about Drabo?? 14:55, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::My write in Vote Drabo . No just Kidding. It appears to me if you own two houses like you said now in Kings and one in Novo, and one in Adoha are you breaking the law? Marcus Villanova WLP 14:57, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Until shortly I was allowed to own four (as PM). Is that piece of legislation already approved and implemented? 14:59, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yeah it is Law Breaker! ! Marcus Villanova WLP 15:01, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I just checked and according to me it still needs one more vote since 75% is required. 15:02, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::oh well until then Law Breaker! Anyway... offf topic please delete this page - NFL Offical Betting or somthing. Marcus Villanova WLP 15:06, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Gone. 15:08, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Do People serioulsy just come here and create a page and do shit and never come back again? That happens alot, why? Marcus Villanova WLP 15:12, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Maybe they get payed for it? Most of the time it is about a marriage site from Thailand or buying an American green card. Dubious things you see. 15:15, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sorry I was late with response: Really thoses are stupid things...Green Cards? Oh and join the orginization I just created LADD or Lovians Against Distracted Driving! Marcus Villanova WLP 15:24, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Proposal to merge with the NLS I received a proposal by NLS frontman Ferenc Szóhad. He would like to merge our two parties under certain conditions. Currently I'm comparing our programs and writing a short resumé. When finished it will be published here and we can put it to a vote. 08:13, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, here are the issues we need to vote upon, I take it that Sjors will make his decision afterwards. 11:38, September 12, 2010 (UTC) * MORENO, our youth organization, is renamed to New Lovian Socialists (NLS) ** I think we have a good name currently but wont oppose to a new name. 11:48, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ** , a name doesn't change the content of a party, but moreno is what we chose in the beginning, so no need to change JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 12:27, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ** 10:44, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ** BastardRoyale 15:48, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ** a name is just a name Olaf Engelund 14:58, September 16, 2010 (UTC) * Alyssa gets replaced as head of the youth organization by Sjors ** If she agrees upon this herself I will vote pro, Sjors is after all more active. 11:48, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ** but only with alyssa's support JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 12:27, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ** 10:44, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ** BastardRoyale 15:48, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ** Sjors has experience, but i love alyssa as leader Olaf Engelund 14:58, September 16, 2010 (UTC) * Sjors becomes the deputy chairman of the CPL.nm ** We just have a chairman (party) and a spokesman (Congress) and they don't have any power. All decisions are made by a vote and we should keep it that way. 11:48, September 12, 2010 (UTC) **:Since NLS is not joining CPL.nm, but they are both joining each other, it seems to me that it is fair if I became spokesman. **::I disagree, but I will respect the outcome of this vote. 12:13, September 12, 2010 (UTC) **:::So do I. It's not an important issue who holds the power, but how that power is used. SjorskingmaWikistad 12:15, September 12, 2010 (UTC) **::::Chairman and spokesman have no power, they are more like honorary titles. Everything is decided by vote. 12:16, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ** The current party top has managed to settle itself in the highest level of political standards, no need to replace the top then I think JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 12:27, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ** 10:44, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ** BastardRoyale 15:48, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ** we have good leaders, and actually he just joins Olaf Engelund 14:58, September 16, 2010 (UTC) * We support the recognition of Plains as final location. ** I'm willing to defend this with the party though I don't think we should put it in the actual program. 11:48, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ** since I'm to involved JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 12:27, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ** 10:44, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ** BastardRoyale 15:48, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ** why not Olaf Engelund 14:58, September 16, 2010 (UTC) * We support the recognition of the train stations added to the net by Sjors. ** As long as we don't need to take all of them. Some more is alright but Portland for example doesn't need two stations. 11:48, September 12, 2010 (UTC) **:I agree. We can delete one of the Portland stations. SjorskingmaWikistad 12:08, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ** if those in the mountains and in the south are not pushed throug, not need to have a station where nobody lives JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 12:27, September 12, 2010 (UTC) **:I'l make a little shortlist: Howard mountains railway station to be deleted (although I feel it would be nice for hikers and anture lovers to have a little railway station), one of the Portland stations, and Southern Marshalnds Station (although again I feel it would be nice for hikers and anture lovers to have a little railway station) What do you guys think? SjorskingmaWikistad 12:35, September 12, 2010 (UTC) **::Pro, although congress has the final power, i'd support this last proposal! JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 12:37, September 12, 2010 (UTC) **:::Indeed; stations in every town is a must but we must preserve our natural beauty too. 12:39, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ** 10:44, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ** BastardRoyale 15:48, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ** I love Sjorsjes stations Olaf Engelund 14:58, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Sjors is actually not my real name, btw, you need to change it in George. SjorskingmaWikistad 12:08, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :We all know you best as 'Sjors' or at least I do. Doesn't mind anyway, this is just a talk page. 12:15, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Can I have your e-mail for better communication? SjorskingmaWikistad 12:27, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::sure, joerivdsthe_usual_signlive.be 12:30, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::We should really get a IRC Lovia thingy!? Right? Makes life easier! Marcus Villanova Walden 20:10, September 13, 2010 (UTC) No offense, but I don't think we as a party have asked anything. We should be prepared to make some compromises but we can't change all every time we are about to get a new member. 10:44, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'm a new member who is a MOTC already, and who owns his own party. Thus, the rewards are: an extra MOTC, a rival party less, a stronger memberboard, and a unification of communist/socialist ideas. SjorskingmaWikistad 14:46, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay, since I don't have enough patience ( ) to wait until everybody voted, I'll make my decision now. I think the NLS is fit to merge with the CPL.nm. Also, I'll give a short overview of what I think of the results: *The MORENO/NLS name thingy is rejected, it seems. I'm okay with that. *The MORENO organisation: maybe Alyssa and me can share leadership? More like a board? But it isnt important for my decision to join. We can always work this out another time. *The Deputy Chairman position is rejected. I'm again okay with that. *The recognition of Plains: we can put a congress vote through now, and I hope the other parties will understand how unfair it is that Plains has to be deleted, while the other two towns not. *And the same for the stations I read the party manifest of the CPL.nm, and I don't think anything needs to be added there. SjorskingmaWikistad 15:16, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Hohoho! Voting isn't done yet, I have yet to vote. BastardRoyale 15:47, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I am okay with you joining in, but nothing will change. BastardRoyale 15:51, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Let us put it this way: Sjors joins, which makes our party stronger, we have a MOTC extra and a lot of experience JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 21:23, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::@sjors - I don't care what Walden says IDK but I think Martha doesn't like Plains for some reason, i like compromises so I like Plains, I like that the two candidates can agree on somthing! But I like Plains and Orenge Gardens As Hamlets. Hopefully that can pass to congress. Marcus Villanova Walden 21:59, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Membership cards On the party page there is my membership card as an example. Jon lately asked me if he could have one too so I made him one; if any of you guys wish one too please do ask. 07:41, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :looks terribly professional! nice nice! 07:55, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::On my laptop the image looks a bit blurry but in full resolution it is alright. Anyone else notices problems? 07:59, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Resolution is perfectly fine here. 11:54, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Then it is Safari that is to blame for the crapy depiction. 12:22, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Safiri is always shity! Marcus Villanova 20:40, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It does have a pretty design =)) Martha Van Ghent 20:54, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Very, will the Walden cards come soon!?! Marcus Villanova 20:55, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Sylvania What is our strategy for Sylvania, I mean, have given four speeches so far, making my viewpoints very clear especially in the latest (and best one) so far, but will it be enough to win from Van Ghent and the King? First of all: can I count on the votes of all members of this party, or not? BastardRoyale 13:18, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'm going to be honest with you: Martha and the King are very strong candidates and it is very likely they will win. Nonetheless your candidacy shows that they will have to watch out because in the future we just might get hold of it. Consider your candidacy an attempt to see how well we do in our capital's region. 13:46, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I’m not participating in the elections to lose them. I wish to be governor, I have a clear vision and I will do everything it takes to win. I will try to defeat them in this glorious race, no matter how experienced they may be, and I would like to know what would be a good strategy to reach my goal. If I cannot defeat Martha to become the governor (which I fear) then I should at least defeat the King to become deputy governor. Its all or nothing. What I wanted to know was this: if the elections start and the voting begins, can I count on your vote? Will you, and the other members of our party, vote for me? Or will you support your old friend the king, as I fear. I have written four speeches, I have been busy campaigning and I have really worked hard, and I want to know on how much support I could count. And what would be the best strategy to get elected, what I should do, what I should say. How many of us actually own a house in Sylvania, and whether or not all these Sylvanians will vote for me. We have to make some sort of battle plan, any suggestions? BastardRoyale 14:18, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::If it assures you: I always vote according to party. If there is a CPL.nm canidate in the running he or she has my vote no matter who the opponent is. Sure, the King is my friend but he isn't the closest ideological ally. 15:05, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Tony Dungee - "YOU PLAY TO WIN THE GAME!!!HELLO!!!" lol Marcus Villanova 19:46, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Castle Donia‎ As the CPL.nm cares for the environment (in some way :P), you might support it to take the demolition of Castle Donia‎ to congress. What's the party's official stand on this one? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:06, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Surely my communist buddies would not like this historical building that has been an important part of Lovian history and culture for three decades to be blown to pieces? This parties predecessor, the first LCP, used it often and Villanova planned a gathering of us socialists later this year (see the article) Dr. Magnus 18:15, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :True dat. I'm thnk about the leftest conference being at castle donia next year instead of the FBR. Also it's historic and doesn't do anything bad for the enviroment. Marcus Villanova 19:53, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::This building is not really of our concern, we are focused on the elections now, we don't want to evoke certain troubles JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 20:43, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::more or less a minor issues that doesn't really have a right or a wrong side. Marcus Villanova 20:47, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::It is silly to take an official stance on a subject like that, at least if taken as a party. We do have a clear stance on building in the future (supporting the fixes for this problem in the previous state reform). Personally, I favor some kind of integration or re-orientation of the building without it being demolished. 13:32, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Indeed, demolishing can create more trouble than reintegration! JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 14:46, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::No truer words. Marcus Villanova 23:22, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Also I think we should have the next FBR Leftest meeting there honoring the orginal bad-ass commie. Marcus Villanova 20:23, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::The original bad-ass commie is deeply moved, and sends a couple of the finest Cuban cigars to celebrate. Dr. Magnus 04:29, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Campaign 2011 Federal Elections All party members who which to take part in the upcomming Federal Elections or who want to work on our campaign are welcome on the Election Strategy Board. 08:15, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Pre-election talks Dear chairman of the CPL.nm, As Walden chairwoman, I am looking forward to interesting elections and another constructive Congress. We have all noticed how scattered and divided the political landscape can be and I expect it will be no different in January. That's why Walden would like to anticipate on these elections and on the formation of a coalition government. We have no guarantee whatsoever that we will be involved in the process, but being responsible politicians, it is our mere duty to consider the issue carefully. What would your party's key points for 2011 be? In other words: which issues would your party like to tackle first and most once elected? Then too, I would like to know how you think about collaborating with Walden. Would your party be able and willing to work together closely with the progressive-environmentalist party Walden and its members? Thank you very much! Chairwoman, Martha Van Ghent 18:12, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :This seems great, I will inform our chairman! A coalition though? Explain what you mean! In detail JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 09:46, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, we should all consider forming a coalition government; that is, to include two or three parties in the government and the pursue a common agenda in Congress. Walden believes we should think about forming a coalition with your party or another. That's what these questions are for :). We would like to hear the CPL.nm's opinion too. Martha Van Ghent 09:47, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, here you go, CPL.nm would like to ensure that the most inactive part of Lovia, being the executive part comes to live. We could do this by merging departments (pierlots idea), but their are other possibilities. Secondly it's time to reactivate the states, they are silently dying, and that's a shame: the culture, the people of those states cannot and may not be forgotten. What is also important that we start to think about the future, and that we start with a green plan! Last but not least tax systems should be worked out asap. JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 09:55, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's very much what we want too . Thanks! We are of course still considering a future partnership. Perhaps it'd be good to notify your leader and our PM that Lovia would like to hear from him too ;) Martha Van Ghent 09:58, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::We'll have a lunch soon! We will discuss every topic! JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 10:01, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Great . Martha Van Ghent 10:07, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::There isn't much I can add, is there? Looks all fine with me, Walden is our 'natural partner' and a more active (and perhaps also more flexible?) executive power can only do good to the currently low-pace Lovia. 10:22, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Well, that's quick . Glad to hear you're back. Btw: Pierlot has already begun your campaign. Martha Van Ghent 10:23, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I don't have time to go photoshopping for an hour or two. I have to collect boring data and make it into something attractive. 10:25, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::I like CPL.nm I just eddon't want pierlot to become PM, Maybe I would like it if you didn't try to have someone for PM like us, and just try to get as much MOTC as possible. Walden 4+CPL.nm 3, it's up to you, but i seriously don't want a PM who thinks the site is "too dull and thinks the current PM and King are turning people away." Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:39, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Who said we want Pierlot to become PM, we (the party top) have never confirmed that our PM candidate is Pierlot, but he has the right to try it, and we support the fact he tries. We have to vote on who is our PM candidate, and we are waiting to put forward someone already, maybe, when we form a coalition we can put forward one candidate, like Martha or someone else from Walden JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 09:51, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::How ignorant of you to already rule out your party's chances of producing our next PM. Speaking in terms of members, you commies are STILL the biggest party. Also do not forget about the CCPL. As for a PM candidate: it may not be a nice thing to hear, but the ONLY ONE who is campaigning at this point, is Pierlot. He's doing all the speeches, making the posters, envolved in discussions, holding meetings and making the headlines in the newspapers. Not you. Not Martha. And not Yuri, sadly enough. Pierius Magnus 10:01, December 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes but in active Members it goes: ::*Walden/CCPL ::*Cpl.nm ::*LAP ::*MCP :Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 00:35, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::@Pierius: doing a lot is fine, but the quality is what really matters. The party didn't put forth an official PM candidate, but Johnson did start an official discussion. 07:54, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::How ignorant of you to think that walden and ccpl are going to join in a coalition, your views lay miles aparts JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 08:17, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, an unholy alliance is never excluded form the possibilities but it is indeed rather unlikely. 13:58, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::The CCPL is Center-Right/Liberal much different from the christian parties of the Netherlands and Germany. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 17:30, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Being from the area, I can tell you it's not. The local christian-democrat party in my country is way less theocratic. Ethically, all big Christian-dem parties in Western Europe are more progressive than the CCPL. Socially, I would agree, the CCPL is pretty progressive, like the European parties. I don't know any anti-feminist and theocratic party in Belgium or the Netherlands with more than symbolic support. 09:01, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Indeed. For example the Dutch SGP which only has support from a few villages in which all men vote for the party and have done so for generations. As for the CCPL: in no way are we anti-feminist or "against women". We are Christian Democrats. Pierius Magnus 09:04, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Putting Walden and CCPL together does indeed seem like uniting water and fire but it can be done. Remember how in Belgium the Catholics and Liberals worked together to keep the Socialists out? Maybe no-one really like my party and they all secretly wish to ban the CPL to the opposition. 09:06, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm the original bad-ass commie, so you know that's not true comrade! Pierius Magnus 09:09, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::The LCP was communist in name but was there any reference to marxist ideology? To communist principles? The LCP was a 'working man party' but that isn't enough to make it socialist/communist. Walden is more left and progressive whereas the CCPL orients itself more right and conservative. They both lay on one side of the left-right en progressive conservative divide. I'm not saying they can't cooperate, but it is less natural than other possibilities. 10:04, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well, a left-right coalition would be more gematigd and would be acceptable to more people than a left-extreme-left coalition which would only increase the already very big polarization in Lovia. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:14, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I wont stop you from forming such a coalition, I just wanted to remark that an ideological coalition should in my opinion be given precedence over the biggest coalition in votes. After all, if I vote for a party's views I want it to work together best with those parties that are nearest. 10:18, December 27, 2010 (UTC)